


The Reveal

by Bumble_Bee_Buzz



Series: Roulette Island One-shots [4]
Category: Roulette Island
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumble_Bee_Buzz/pseuds/Bumble_Bee_Buzz
Summary: Leo learns an interesting fact about Sam and Bee
Series: Roulette Island One-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026793
Kudos: 3





	The Reveal

I entered Soph’s lab in a hurry and flopped onto her couch screaming into a pillow. She turned around and looked at me with a very confused look. She tried to ask me what was wrong but I was not focused at all on what she was saying. So she stuck with comforting me. 

“Oh my fucking god. How did I not see it sooner.”

“Are you ready to talk now?”

“It’s a long story and I’m very conflicted.”

“Well I don’t have much to do so spill.”

And with that I began recounting the events that led to this.

_ ‘Sam hadn’t been looking too good recently. Maybe it was because of Maverick but he seemed more stressed than before. But the same went for Bee. And I as Sam’s best friend had to figure out just what was up. At first I thought Bee was the reason for the stress but that was debunked after I had seen Bee comforting Sam one night. Which was odd since Bee was such a massive bitch to quite literally everyone except Ophelia. I made note of this and left before they noticed me. So my next theory was Maverick was back and stronger. However, when asked him he had said that Maverick had in fact gotten quieter. So I had to scrap that idea.  _

_ By the third week of watching Sam I still had no clue what he could possibly be hiding. So there I was in front of Sam’s dorm room about to knock when the door opened and I was pulled in. I pushed into a chair in front of both Sam and Bee. I was more than a little confused but I managed to contain my thoughts as I heard the two mutter to each other . _

_ “Sammie you can’t be serious right now!” _

_ “Listen you can trust Leo” _

_ “Sam that’s bullshit. You know I don’t trust Leo.” _

_ “Well I do and I’m older therefore we’re telling her.” _

_ Bee’s face quickly turned sour as she crossed her arms. Leaning against the door she watched as Sam took a few deep breaths before turning back to face me. They both had such serious faces and it was slightly unnerving.  _

_ “Alright Leo I got something to tell you. And you can’t freak out or get upset.” _

_ “Just what are you two hiding?” _

_ “Just swear you’ll stay calm Leo. Alright?” _

_ “Alright.” _

_ “I’ve been hiding this since the start but Bee and I are siblings.” _

_ “WHAT?!” _

_ “Please just calm down Leo.” _

_ “How the hell could you both keep this hidden from literally everybody!! What the fuck! ” _

_ “Listen Starkid it was easier when people didn’t know. Besides we were gonna tell everyone eventually...” _

_ “Oh sure I bet you were and my name is Leo.” _

_ “Starkid.” _

_ “Leo.” _

_ “Shrimpy.” _

_ “Leo!” _

_ “Shorty.” _

_ “LEO MY NAME IS LEO!” _

_ “Astro-bitch.” _

_ “Why do you refuse to call me by my name?” _

_ “Your reactions are funny.” _

_ I sighed before turning my attention to Sam. He explained how Bee was his younger sister and why they chose to not tell anyone. Apparently they just wanted to keep it under wraps.’ _

“So what’s the issue Leo?”

“The issue is that for some unknown reason I have been crushing on both of them!”

“Hahaha looks like you’ve got a type.”

“Soph! Not the time!!”

“Alright alright now if you don’t mind me asking why are you crushing on them?”

“Well Sam is nice and very attractive..”

“Ok but isn’t he in a relationship?”

“Yea which is why I’m staying friends..”

“And Bee?”

“I- I don’t know why...I mean she’s pretty but after learning about their secret I’m sure that everyone in their family is attractive..”

“Well what are you gonna do now?” 

“No clue….”

I laid there contemplating my next course of action. Soph had gone back to her desk and went back to sketching designs. I groaned as I laid on the couch. I planned on avoiding the two for a bit just until I could put my emotions together. As I laid there I realized that Sam openly said he trusted me. I knew he viewed me as a friend but the fact he trusts me was something that gave a happy flutter in my chest.

Now I had a new goal. Befriend everyone else that’s alive and leave with everyone. A new determination grew inside me and me all the energy and hope I need to survive. We will all leave here and this is something I will make sure happens!


End file.
